Apple of my eye
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: One-Shot. How did Kaede lose her eye? This is what happens when you add me, Helen, Rin-Chan (Marina) and 17 InuYasha DVDs... Please review


_Salutations once again, my little cretins. This idea was given to me by my friend, Helen. "What if it was Kikyo's fault that Kaede lost her eye?" Just a one-shot. I think the rating is too high, there are only a couple of curse words, but I just wanted to be safe. Enjoy and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I've said it before, but i'll say it again: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, Naraku would be my _'Personal'_ slave, Sesshomaru would be married to my close friend, Rin-Chan (sesshy'skoibito) and Kikyo would be rotting in a cell in my vast castle. But I don't own it, so unfortunatly, none of the above is true._

**On with the show!

* * *

**

"Okay. Now you just go over there and stand in front of that tree. Here, why don't you take this with you..."

Kikyo pressed an apple into her younger sisters hand and shoved her towards the old sakura tree.

"Come on! Chop chop, I don't have all day!"

"Why do I have to help you with archery practice? Can't you just use a board with a target on it like everbody else?"

Kikyo stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Well...I don't want to be like everbody else! I don't want a moving target so stay still, and that includes your mouth!"

Kaede sighed and stood in front of the tree. She looked at the apple that Kikyo had given her.

"So...what do I do with this?"

"Ugh! Put it on your head!"

"What! Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna shoot it off..."

"Huh? You're not _that_ good! That's why you're practicing! You're gonna miss..."

"Don't be silly! I won't miss! I never miss!" (A.N-Yeh, like, right)

Kaede placed the apple on her head.

"Ok, now hold...still..."

Kikyo drew back the string of her bow and let go...

_**Twang!**_

"...fuck..."

"AARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! Oh Kami! MY EYE! YOU HIT MY EYE!"

Kikyo hopped on the spot while her sister ran around screaming, clutching her eye.

"Crap, not good, not good!"

She ran towards her younger sibling.

"Hold still..."

She wrenched the arrow out.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Unfortunatly, she wrenched the eye out with it.

"...EW!"

She dropped the arrow and started wringing her hands.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew!"

"Erm..excuse me...?"

Kikyo stopped and looked at Kaede.

"...You wanted something?"

"Oh no, I just thought I should inform you that **_MY EYE HAS BEEN PULLED OUT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! 'I NEVER MISS' SHE SAYS, YEH? WELL WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS!"_**

Kaede pointed towards her eye.

"Oh yeh, that...I can fix it!" She yelled, one hand on her hip, the other pointing to the sky.

"Please, God, NO!"

"Wait right here!" Kikyo ran off towards their hut.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kaede tried to run behind the tree, but slipped on the mud (created from the ground and the blood pouring out of her eye) in the process.

"ACK!"

Kikyo was soon rushing back, her arms full of cloth, a mirror and...ink and brushes?

_'Oh god, what's she planning...'_

"Ok, 'Gimmie a sec..."

Kikyo wipped the blood from Kaede's eye, until the bleeding stopped and the skin around it was clean. Then, she took one of the brushes and dipped it in the black ink.

"Close your eyes and stay still..."

_A few seconds later..._

"There we go! Good as new! No-one will ever be able to tell the difference!" Kikyo said, while handing her younger sister the mirror.

"Well? Don't you agree?"

Kaede drew the mirror away from her face and looked at Kikyo with her real eye...and with the funny cartoon one over her eyelid. She handed the mirror back to her sister, grabbed one of the left over peices of cloth and tied it round the side of her head, covering her empty socket. Then, she silently walked back to their hut, saying nothing the whole time.

"Kaede? KAEDE?...I'M SURE IT WILL HEAL!"

**The end.**

_Thank you for reading, Please press the little 'Review' button at the end of the page and leave your comments. Like I said before: _Flames will be put in a pile and danced around by me, while singing a strange, made-up tribal chant and my friends Helen and Rin-Chan (sessy'skoibito) will probably accompany me with bongo-drums!

_Thanx and plz review!_

Naraku's Koibito


End file.
